


[Podfic] The Firefly That Loved Metallica

by dodificus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam has a bottle full of soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Firefly That Loved Metallica

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Firefly That Loved Metallica](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9502) by fleshflutter. 



**Length:** 1:06:10  
 **File Size:** 74 MB (mp3) | 60.8 MB (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/fireflymetallica.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/fireflymetallica.m4b.zip)

Podbook by cybel  
Cover by meret

Originally Posted August 7th 2007 [here](http://podslash.livejournal.com/39616.html) Podslash Livejournal


End file.
